(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ascorbic acid derivative, a process for preparing the same and an antioxidant comprising an ascorbic acid derivative.
(2) Prior Art
Ascorbic acid has antioxidant action and is used for the purpose of preventing browning of foods, retaining flavor or freshness of foods or the like.
Ascorbic acid, however, is susceptible to decomposition and sometimes hard to produce the above-mentioned effects over a long period.